Princess Cadance/Gallery/Seasons 4-5
Season four Three's A Crowd Cadance walking out of the train S4E11.png Cadance bowing down S4E11.png Twilight and friends bowing down S4E11.png Cadance 'I'm teasing, Twilight' S4E11.png Cadance 'We don't have to be so formal' S4E11.png Cadance nods head S4E11.png Cadance 'you've made some plans' S4E11.png Twilight 'Boy, have I' S4E11.png Twilight 'Hang on just one second' S4E11.png Pinkie Pie 'Two sisters-in-law bonding' S4E11.png|"Two sisters-in-law bonding." Twilight and Cadance walking together S4E11.png Cadance 'Absolutely nothing' S4E11.png Cadance and Twilight looking at a candlestick S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance surprised S4E11.png Discord comes out of the box S4E11.png Headless Discord S4E11.png Discord holds his head S4E11.png Twilight "What are you doing here?" S4E11.png Discord 'Oh, dear, dear Princesses' S4E11.png Discord cough S4E11.png Discord 'Blue flu' S4E11.png Cadance "Blue flu?" S4E11.png Cadance performing a spell S4E11.png Cadance forming shield around her and Twilight S4E11.png Discord sneezing onto the shield S4E11.png Cadance 'Magic health bubble' S4E11.png Discord looking at Cadance and Twilight S4E11.png Twilight 'though I'm sure you already knew that' S4E11.png Butterflies flying out from Discord S4E11.png Discord's grumpy face S4E11.png Discord 'how elated I am to hear that' S4E11.png Discord serpent S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance walking S4E11.png Cadance 'I think you can manage' S4E11.png Twilight 'Need anything else' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance stops S4E11.png Twilight sighs S4E11.png Cadance 'It's going to be fine' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance smiling at each other S4E11.png Cadance 'What was it that you needed' S4E11.png Discord showing a glass to Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Discord pulling something out from Twilight's ear S4E11.png Discord wiping his mouth with a napkin S4E11.png Discord with tea S4E11.png Bees come out of the tea S4E11.png Discord with eyelashes S4E11.png Twilight 'A crystal cruet' S4E11.png Discord grabbing the vat S4E11.png Discord holding the vat S4E11.png Flowers landing onto Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Discord "Did I say zinnias?" S4E11.png Discord about to pull silk S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance spinning around S4E11.png Discord singing towards Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance covered in noodles S4E11.png Discord "who's ready for my big reprise?" S4E11.png Discord, Twilight and Cadance wearing black robes S4E11.png Discord pulling Twilight's and Cadance's manes S4E11.png Twilight with Cadance's mane and Cadance with Twilight's mane S4E11.png Discord showing his feet S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance massaging Discord's knees S4E11.png Cheese being grated S4E11.png Discord dropping a coin into a well S4E11.png Discord holding a glass S4E11.png Cadance levitating a glass of water S4E11.png Discord sneezes and turns into bubbles S4E11.png Twilight 'Alright, this is ridiculous' S4E11.png Cadance 'How did you even catch this flu' S4E11.png Discord wiping on shield S4E11.png Discord 'Slipped my mind' S4E11.png|A minor animation error on Cadance's eye. Twilight 'have a good reason you didn't bother' S4E11.png Discord covers himself with blanket S4E11.png Twilight 'where exactly are Cadance and I headed' S4E11.png Discord showing a map to Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Discord about to put map shaped like a hat on Twilight S4E11.png Twilight wearing map hat S04E11.png Cadance 'you were in no condition to travel' S4E11.png Discord 'We'll need to make some arrangements' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance looking at each other S04E11.png Twilight and Cadance pulling chariot S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance sweating S4E11.png Cadance 'I'm a little out of practice' S4E11.png Cadance and Twilight hears Discord S4E11.png Chariot about to land S4E11.png Chariot landing S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance looking towards the hill S4E11.png Twilight 'to have some peaceful' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance walking towards the top of the hill S4E11.png Cadance sees something S4E11.png Cadance uses her magic S4E11.png Petal on the ground S4E11.png Cadance flying S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance using magic to levitate flower S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance trying to levitate flower as hard as possible S4E11.png Cadance 'One... last... pull! ' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance struggling to levitate flower S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance levitates flower S4E11.png Twilight 'Let's get Discord and this flower back home' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance looking up at Tatzlwurm S4E11.png Tatzlwurm looking at princesses S4E11.png Tatzlwurm roars at princesses S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance screaming S4E11.png Tatzlwurm snapping teeth at princesses S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance flying upward S4E11.png Tatzlwurm following princesses up S4E11.png Black tendril wraps around Cadance's hoof S4E11.png Cadance calling for help S4E11.png Tatzlwurm hit by Twilight's magic S4E11.png Cadance looking down S4E11.png Cadance zaps Tatzlwurm with magic S4E11.png Cadance "let go of MY sister-in-law!" S4E11.png Princess Cadance magic zap S4E11.png Twilight thanking Cadance S4E11.png Cadance "don't thank me yet" S4E11.png Tatzlwurm about to eat Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance drive Tatzlwurm underground S4E11.png Cadance "and for good measure" S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance relieved S4E11.png Cadance and Twilight levitating flower S4E11.png Cadance and Twilight shocked S4E11.png Discord with glasses S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance looking serious S4E11.png Twilight 'We're listening' S4E11.png Discord on his thinking tree S4E11.png Discord rubbing Twilight's mane S4E11.png Discord 'and she never pops in for a visit' S4E11.png Twilight 'I have never considered' S4E11.png Discord pointing at Twilight S4E11.png Cadance 'You didn't put a damper on our visit at all' S4E11.png Cadance 'would've been more relaxing' S4E11.png Cadance and Twilight smiling at each other S4E11.png Cadance 'become a little... predictable' S4E11.png Cadance 'I enjoy a little excitement now and then' S4E11.png Cadance 'to have somepony like you as a friend' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance hugging S4E11.png Cadance 'I know you'll always be there' S4E11.png Tatzlwurm facing towards Twilight, Cadance and Discord S4E11.png Discord "What in the world?!" S4E11.png Tatzlwurm sneezes at Discord S4E11.png Discord becomes sick for real S4E11.png Pinkie Pride Photo of Canterlot wedding 1 S4E12.png Photo of Canterlot wedding 2 S4E12.png Equestria Games Twilight and Cadance "are you all right?" S4E24.png Crystal royal guards backing away S4E24.png Cadance with hoof around Spike S4E24.png|Oh trust me Spike, you're in for a'' real treat''! Twilight, Cadance, and Spike walk to the palace S4E24.png Crystal Ponies pampering Spike S4E24.png Princess Cadance "known throughout my empire" S4E24.png Twilight walking onto palace balcony S4E24.png Cadance asking Spike to light the torch S4E24.png Cadance "in the history of the Equestria Games" S4E24.png Spike accepts Cadance's request S4E24.png Spike accidentally burns fanning leaf S4E24.png Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Princess Cadance waving to Twilight S4E24.png|Cadance, waving to her favorite sister-in-law Twilight. Equestria royalty S4E24.png Princess Cadance "what's wrong?" S4E24.png Princess Luna yawning S4E24.png Princess Cadance "go down and help him!" S4E24.png Equestrian royals relieved S4E24.png Cadance thanking Spike S4E24.png Princess Cadance bowing to Spike S4E24.png Mane 6 and princesses "you guess?!" S4E24.png Spike not proud of himself S4E24.png Princess Cadance "we can't turn back time" S4E24.png Cadance "would you do me the great honor" S4E24.png Cadance, Celestia, and Luna nodding S4E24.png Mane 6 and princesses cheering for Spike S4E24.png Equestria Games golden Crystal Empire flags S04E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance stepping forward S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Dignitaries exit the throne room S4E25.png Twilight "anything else I can do" S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle disappointed S4E25.png Twilight talking to other princesses S4E25.png Cadance wraps hoof around Twilight S4E25.png Twilight still unsure of herself S4E25.png Cadance with hoof under Twilight's chin S4E25.png Twilight pointing to Princess Luna S4E25.png Princess Cadance with concerned expression S4E25.png Twilight walking away from princesses S4E25.png Princesses join Twilight on the balcony S4E25.png Twilight "I have my wings" S4E25.png Twilight "I wear this crown" S4E25.png Twilight and Cadance "I want to have a purpose" S4E25.png Twilight ending her verse S4E25.png Princess Cadance starts singing S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle blushing S4E25.png Cadance singing "that crown is upon your head" S4E25.png Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance on the balcony S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance singing together S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance looking at the sky S4E25.png Celestia, Luna and Cadance singing around Twilight S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance circling around Twilight S4E25.png Twilight sees princesses start flying S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance hover over Twilight S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance sing final chorus S4E25.png Princess Celestia "your time will come" S4E25.png Twilight looking up at the sky S4E25.png Twilight and princesses around a table S4E25.png Celestia "just now gained enough strength" S4E25.png Princess Luna "he grows stronger still" S4E25.png Princess Cadance "I know just the princess" S4E25.png Twilight, Luna, and Cadance gasp in shock S4E25.png Twilight dashes into the throne room S4E25.png Celestia "Tirek has stolen enough magic" S4E25.png Luna "power will belong solely to Tirek" S4E25.png Celestia "we will not be able to stop him" S4E25.png Princesses standing before Twilight S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Luna "we cannot have what he is looking for" S4E26.png Luna "Our magic cannot just disappear into thin air" S4E26.png Luna "Somepony must keep it safe" S4E26.png Cadance "That somepony is you, Twilight" S4E26.png|There is no other way Twilight. Twilight "Why me?" S4E26.png Celestia "is aware that a fourth Alicorn princess exists" S4E26.png Cadance "Do you understand what we're asking" S4E26.png Twilight "It's just" S4E26.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm only now learning" S4E26.png|Twilight: I don't know if I can handle carrying your magic in me, sister-in-law... Twilight "To take on even more" S4E26.png Cadance holds Twilight's hoof S4E26.png|You have to, Twilight. You're the Element of Magic. I have faith in you, sister-in-law. Twilight "but with the help of my friends" S4E26.png Celestia 'I'm sorry, Princess Twilight' S4E26.png The three princesses at their position S4E26.png The three princesses around Twilight S4E26.png Twilight sees other princesses about to transfer their magic S4E26.png Cadance with glowing eye S4E26.png Big ball of alicorn magic forming S4E26.png Alicorn magic transferred to Twilight S4E26.png Cadance looking at Twilight S4E26.png|Twilight? Are you okay? Celestia, Luna and Cadance looking at Twilight S4E26.png|Twilight...? Twilight running towards Celestia S4E26.png Cadance without her cutie mark S4E26.png|How can I call myself the Princess of Love now? It's like I got my horn, but never my cutie mark... Celestia, Luna and Cadance now powerless S4E26.png The princesses weak S4E26.png Tirek facing the princesses S4E26.png Tirek trying to suck out Cadance's magic S4E26.png|Go ahead, Tirek...I won't stop you... Tirek's reaction S4E26.png Tirek sitting at the throne S4E26.png The princesses looking at Tirek S4E26.png|You'll never break me or my aunts! Tirek conjuring up a portal to Tartarus S4E26.png|Tirek: So be it...You can join your aunts in Tartarus and suffer alongside them as well. Cadance transported to Tartarus S4E26.png|Cadance, NOOOOOOO!!!!! Celestia transported to Tartarus S4E26.png|Cadance: What now, Celestia? Celestia: All we can do now is hope Twilight is victorious... Discord playing with a stained glass window S4E26.png Discord looking at Tirek's medallion S4E26.png Discord "I do love a good accessory" S4E26.png Discord stroking his beard S4E26.png Cerberus on guard S4E26.png Luna and Cadance have their magic back S4E26.png|Cadance: My magic's back where it rightfully belongs? My sister-in-law did it! She beat Tirek! The princesses smiling S4E26.png|Cadance: Can we go home to Ponyville first and congratulate Twilight? Celestia: Of course, Cadance. Princesses and Discord S4E26.png|Great work, my sister-in-law! Ponies and princesses walking through the castle S4E26.png Celestia opening the throne room doors S4E26.png|Getting back to your regular duties, Celestia? Celestia: Of course, Cadance. Main cast impressed by throne room S4E26.png Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png|How's it feel to be a good guy completely, Discord? Season five Slice of Life Princess Cadance comforting Shining Armor S5E9.png Princess Cadance "he always cries at weddings" S5E9.png Shining Armor bawling like a baby S5E9.png Princess Cadance "it's not until the wedding starts" S5E9.png Assorted ponies listening to the mayor S5E9.png Shining Armor with hoof around Cadance S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looking confused S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Princess Spike Princess Celestia addressing the crowd S5E10.png Celestia "Princess Cadance will dedicate" S5E10.png Princess Celestia about to unveil statue S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue unveiled S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Cadance slams the door on Spike's face S5E10.png Cadance looking toward the book pile S5E10.png Princess Cadance using her magic S5E10.png Princess Cadance "Spike, we need you!".png Spike eager to help S5E10.png Cadance looking toward the door S5E10.png Twilight Sparkle yawning loudly S5E10.png Twilight Sparkle dizzy S5E10.png Cadance and Spike worried about Twilight S5E10.png Princess Cadance trusting Spike S5E10.png|Can I trust you to ensure Twilight gets the rest she needs? Spike saluting to Princess Cadance S5E10.png|You have my word, Cadance. Princess Cadance greeting Spike S5E10.png Spike "just settin' 'em up and knockin' 'em down" S5E10.png Princess Cadance "what do you mean?" S5E10.png Spike "not only have I kept things quiet" S5E10.png Spike wearing a proud grin S5E10.png Cadance "are you sure she'd want you doing that?" S5E10.png Spike telling Cadance not to worry S5E10.png Spike "it's easy to make decisions like her" S5E10.png Princess Cadance starting to walk away S5E10.png Cadance "as long as that's the real reason" S5E10.png Cadance "you're not enjoying speaking for Twilight" S5E10.png Spike feeling slightly guilty S5E10.png Spike laughing nervously S5E10.png Princess Cadance suspects Spike's motives S5E10.png|Something tells me Spike is not using the power I gave him for the right reasons... Spike crosses his fingers behind his back S5E10.png Princess Cadance confronting Spike S5E10.png Spike "it's not so bad" S5E10.png Cadance "you might be abusing your relationship" S5E10.png Spike "Twilight's a great princess" S5E10.png Spike and Cadance in the summit hall S5E10.png Spike "I'm a decision-making master!" S5E10.png Cadance raising an eyebrow at Spike S5E10.png Spike "maybe I did get a little carried away" S5E10.png Water bursts into the summit hall S5E10.png Cadance swept away by the water S5E10.png|Cadance being swept away Princess Cadance climbs onto summit stage S5E10.png|And I thought getting swept away during Discord's musical number left me soaked... Princess Cadance shakes herself dry S5E10.png|Good thing a little shake will dry me off. Spike floating on overturned table S5E10.png Princess Cadance "I'll go shut off the main!" S5E10.png Princess Cadance flying out of the summit hall S5E10.png Cadance next to the burst water main S5E10.png Cadance's horn glowing brightly S5E10.png|Time for a new spell since I became the Crystal Princess. Cadance next to sealed water main S5E10.png Twilight, Spike, and Cadance in the ruined summit hall S5E10.png Spike "I had good intentions!" S5E10.png Cadance looking sternly at Spike S5E10.png Cadance pointing at the crowd of delegates S5E10.png|If you want to fix this, Spike, first thing for you to do is apologize to Fancy Pants and the other delegates. Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Spike "instead of getting into the spirit of things" S5E10.png|Go on, Spike. You've got our support. Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Princess Cadance "no matter how big or how small" S5E10.png Spike presented with a bouquet of flowers S5E10.png|Glad to see Fancy Pants and the others have forgiven Spike and are giving him...Wait...Are those... Twilight and Cadance in alarm S5E10.png|Oh, no! Not Dragon Sneeze Flowers!!! Spike about to destroy the statue again S5E10.png|Here we go again...Twilight, I think we might need to protect everyone from what's coming next. Party Pooped Pinkie with Cadance S5E11.png Cadance points up S5E11.png|Here it is, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie and Cadance in the snow S5E11.png|The northern border of Equestria before heading to Yakyakistan. Pinkie looking determined S5E11.png|Are you sure about this, Pinkie? Pinkie "I do" S5E11.png Pinkie wishes Cadance good luck S5E11.png|Good luck, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie travels up the mountain S5E11.png|Take care and come back safely, Pinkie... Pinkie slides past Cadance S5E11.png|What the hay...? Was that Pinkie Pie? The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Cadance and Shining Armor arrive S5E19.png Twilight greeting Shining Armor and Cadance S5E19.png Twilight "you weren't gonna make it until" S5E19.png Cadance "we weren't needed in Maretonia" S5E19.png Shining Armor nodding in agreement S5E19.png Cadance "we were supposed to attend" S5E19.png Cadance greets Pinkie and Applejack S5E19.png Twilight's friends return Cadance's greeting S5E19.png Main five walk and chat with Cadance S5E19.png Shining Armor looks back at Pinkie S5E19.png Main five and Cadance walking down castle hall S5E19.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance grinning S5E19.png Shining Armor walking up to Twilight S5E19.png Cadance "all the places we sent you today" S5E19.png Twilight Sparkle deep in thought S5E19.png Twilight "first we went to the schoolhouse" S5E19.png Shining Armor and Cadance smile at each other S5E19.png Shining Armor and Cadance "we're having a baby!" S5E19.png Cadance and Shining Armor present a stroller-topped cake S5E19.png Twilight "this is the best prize ever!" S5E19.png Twilight smiles with elation S5E19.png Shining Armor and Cadance laughing S5E19.png Twilight hugging Shining Armor and Cadance S5E19.png Twilight "I can't wait to meet your little foal!" S5E19.png Shining Armor "neither can we" S5E19.png Ponies share in the royal couple's happiness S5E19.png Cadance watches the ponies enjoy themselves S5E19.png Princess Cadance "you did it, Pinkie Pie!" S5E19.png Princess Cadance hugging Pinkie Pie S5E19.png Princess Cadance "was it much trouble?" S5E19.png Pinkie Pie "piece of cake!" S5E19.png Pinkie Pie grins during iris in S5E19.png |index}}